Carlo D'Allesandro
Carol "Dally" D'Allesandro is the secondary antagonist in the 1992 film Hoffa. He was portrayed by , who also played Tzekel-Kan in DreamWorks' The Road to El Dorado. Biography In the 1930s, D'Allesandro was an associate in the Detroit branch of the Mafia. Teamsters union organizer Jimmy Hoffa was brought before the Mafia as his union activities were interfering with Mafia business. Hoffa used the opportunity to win the Mafia over to his side. Being aware of Dally's talent for numbers, Hoffa asked for him to help translate the figures he was going to present into figures the Mafia Don and the others could understand. With their help, the Teamsters were able to negotiate a successful conclusion to the Kreger Trucking Company strike. This began a forty-year alliance between Hoffa and Dally, who represented the Mafia in dealings with the Teamsters. In the early 1950s, Dally went on a hunting trip with Hoffa, Bobby Ciaro, Frank Fitzsimmons, and Peter Connelly. Dally asked how Jimmy's wife and kid were doing, and asked about how the new kitchen was coming. When Jimmy complained it was costing an arm and a leg, Dally said Jimmy should do it himself to save money. Hoffa remarked he was doing it himself, which is why it was so expensive. Hoffa ordered the men to say nothing about business on their hunting expedition. However, soon Hoffa and Dally were talking a great deal about the Mafia's plans to invest heavily in Las Vegas. Using Connelly's hunting license, Dally and Hoffa sketched out the plans for the Teamsters pension fund, which Hoffa was able to use to provide his mob allies with a way to launder money. Dally continued to be an important ally to Hoffa as the latter rose steadily in power and influence, culminating in him becoming the President of the International Brotherhood of Teamsters. As Hoffa's power increased, the government began paying more attention to Hoffa. In particular, a young man named Robert F. Kennedy became obsessed with getting Hoffa out of organized labor, feeling that Hoffa was allowing the corruption of organized labor by his mob associates. Years later, the continued existence of the hunting license from his hunting trip proved to be Hoffa's undoing, as prosecutors were able to prove a link between Hoffa and Dally. Hoffa was convicted of several serious crimes and sent to prison along with Bobby Ciaro. Fitzsimmons was tapped to be the President while Hoffa was away. Content to pass his time playing golf, Dally and the Mafia found Fitzsimmons much easier to manipulate and control. When Ciaro was released Dally proposed to Bobby that the Teamsters endorse Nixon, and then the Teamsters would be able to use friendly Nixon White House officials to free Hoffa. After Nixon won the election, Jimmy Hoffa was freed when his sentence was commuted. However, it came with a price; Hoffa was required to stay out of organized labor for ten years. Feeling that Frank Fitzsimmons was behind that clause, a furious Hoffa went to Dally and angrily demanded that the mob have Fitzsimmons killed. Dally, for his part, refused to help Hoffa, fearing that the situation was too hot and that anything he did would cause uncomfortable publicity for the mob. Hoffa said that he would do whatever he had to regain control of the Teamsters. Hoffa soon began a campaign to overturn his ban on union activities, and to remove Fitz from the Presidency. This resulted in the death of a driver when Fitz's car was destroyed in a car bombing. An angry Dally summoned Bobby Ciaro to his place, feeling that Hoffa was causing way too much publicity for the Teamsters and the mob. Ciaro remarked that if the mob couldn't accommodate Hoffa then Hoffa would go to the press over the mob's hold on the Teamsters. Feeling that Hoffa had outlived his usefulness to himself and the mob, Dally asked Hoffa to meet him the next day at the Machcus Red Fox Diner in rural Detroit. Dally had a hitman go to the diner in the guise of a trucker with a broken-down truck. Once that hitman confirmed his target, the hitman shot and killed both Hoffa and Ciaro. Ciaro's body was thrown in the car the two men arrived in on top of Hoffa's body. The car was placed in a semi, which drove off into the Michigan countryside. Trivia *Even though Hoffa was the protagonist villain, Dally was arguably the true main antagonist of the film as he planned to kill Hoffa when the latter grew out of control and drew unnecessary publicity towards the mob. Category:Mobsters Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Successful Category:Arrogant